After You
by sukidakirino
Summary: a HakuXOC my OC is Chihiro and there are a few twists. And T T i suck at summaries. btw, this is my first fanfic so ... don't be too harsh on me, please? Comments are most certainly welcome :)


_Your parents are waiting at the other side of the field … Your are just a worthless, light-headed, crybaby and stubborn piglet … Don't worry, it'll be alright … You're a genius … Yes, someday we will … Come back and play with me again … now go … and don't look back …_

"Ah!" I jumped out of my bed. I sighed. It's really weird and confusing dreaming the same dream over and over again. _Could it be that there's a message?_ Oh, stupid ol' sayings. That can't be true. I once thought about it, looked forward to it but I felt stupid when it did not happened really.

"Haniko! Wake up! It's time for school!" Mom shouted.

"Oh shoot!" _I forgot about school!_

Today is our first day of school. Yes, "our". You see, I have an elder brother. Yukito is a year older than me, so it makes him 14 or 15, but he acts and thinks like a college student, a genius that is. He would always correct your grammar, talk about different foreign history and annoy you with his trivial questions every meal that would really make you so conscious about your daily diet. I still do wonder why he never skipped grades.

Oh, did I mention you about emeralds? Well, whenever I dream about those … "voices", I can see a flash of green every now and then. Eyes of emerald … It was like watching over you as you sleep and it really crept me out. But, somehow it's like calling me from somewhere. Weird, isn't it?

"Hey! Ms. Daydreamer! You're in the skies again!" Yukito knocked on my head.

"Eh? … Would ya shut up?!" I yelled back furiously. _Calling me a daydreamer … who does he think he was …? Now you see what I meant?_

"Actually, it was supposed to be 'you' not y—"he said.

"Yes. I know, thank you very much." I said as I cut him off.

"Good to know. Say. You're dreaming about those … 'voices' aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing, really. You're just making a ruckus upstairs earlier." And he whistled after he replied.

_It's the end of the line Mister!_ "If you don't have anything to say, would you just shut up and mind your own business?!" I puffed and ran ahead of him. I can actually hear him apologize down the street where I left him. _Stupid, big-mouth brother!_

"Um … G-Good Morning! Haniko Torisei … is … my name. H-Hajimemashite. Yoroshiku o-o-onegaishimasu." _In front of many people again, just great._ "Thank you dear. Now the next one please!" said Ms. Hikari, the class' new homeroom teacher. "Yes, ma'am." said the student who sat behind me.

"You've done great there, Hani."

"Thanks, Aki." I said to my best friend.

Akihiro Inoue is my first friend when I arrived in this neighborhood. Funny it is I can still remember how we met on that one, summer day.

* * *

Flashback

_I was sitting under the tree at my house where a backyard is included. It is pretty wide so I and my brother can play soccer if there's nothing to do. But I often read books which included mythology and mostly dragons. I don't know why but I feel suddenly attracted to them._

_"Hey!"_

_"Huh?" A boy's voice said from nowhere._

_"Hey! Over here!" I turned around to see a boy with dirty blond hair with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "You're the new family who moved, right?" he asked._

_I nodded slightly. There was silence._

_"You're not the people person aren't you?" he said under his breath that made me gave him a questioning look. "Oh, sorry. The name's Aki. Akihiro Inoue. My family and neighbors call me Aki around here. You can call me by that name if you want." He said._

_I must say, but, he got quite the impression of me. He got quite an introduction there, really._

_"Um … I … My name is Haniko Torisei. I'm ten years old. I live with my mother, father and big brother." I shyly said. To be honest, I'm not good at a conversation that is why it was awkward talking to him at first glance._

_"It was nice meeting you, too, Hani." He said with his signature grin again, I suppose._

_"I-It's Haniko not Hani." I said softly._

_"Eh. But I gave you permission to say my nickname so, why not say yours?" he asked innocently like a cat!_

_"Be—because it's …"_

_And for the first time I found myself dumbfounded in my life. Not that I did not caught myself dumb in front of my brother but … it's my first time finding myself speechless with a boy who doesn't even looked wise enough like my brother._

_I sighed in defeat. "Alright. You can call me 'Hani' but don't you even put a '-chan' at the end of it." I said, now with full confidence._

_"Great. Now, we're friends." He said with a smile._

* * *

"What? A field trip at the first day of school? This is crazy talk. It must be a rumor." I said lazily.

"Well, I do hear it while I was walking to the cafeteria." Aki said airily, more like he's talking to his self.

"But I told you, this is just a rumor. It's preposterous."

"But a field trip right after the first day of school. Can't you imagine? It's a great plan ever. It's too exciting and I can't even wait!" I must say, I'm quite excited myself. A field trip tomorrow, huh? But, I need to ask mom and dad if they would allow me, and if they do, they would send Yukito with me, even of it is against his own will, he will eventually go.

"Ms. Hikari might discuss it during homeroom, don't you think?" Aki asked raising his left eyebrow.

"I guess so."


End file.
